Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm - Chapter 9
The ninth chapter of Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. It features the hunt to find Keitaro Urashima and the return of another of the plot's villains, Namusan Sapou. Chapter Synopsis Opening to the scene of the desert on Pararakelse with Kawakami Gensai entering the burial chamber of an ancient being underneath the Desert of Death. Within the tomb, the hitokiri breaks down the initial shield magic with ease, only to be stopped by a much more powerful barrier that cuts him off from his goal: a man suspended in a crystal, who appears to have hailed from around the time of the Turtle Civilization. Discovering that he can not break the barrier, Gensai turns to find what appears to be a pipe organ made of crystal. Gensai then begins to play the organ, which lit up to display the proper song one needed to play. As he plays, light climbs up the crystal pipes of the organ Further song causes runic symbols to appear and as the last note rings forth, the crystal holding its captive shatters. With that, Gensai greets the now revived Namusan Sapou. The scene then shifts to Seno Nakakami, Motoko Nakakami with Shippu and Naru Narusegawa on their way to Pararakelse with the aide of Kentaro Sakata and his jet ship. With sparse conversation from Naru, it does not take long before it is revealed that Tama has stowed away upon the ship. Upon sight of the turtle, Motoko promptly faints. Seno resorts to kissing her on her neckline to wake her up, much to her embarrassment. Motoko's return to consciousness was short-lived, however, when the rest of the group notice a flock of flying turtles fleeing the island in exodus. Unable to continue their flight path, according to Kentaro, Naru decides that they've come far enough for her to continue her search on her own, and resorts to jumping out of the craft, smacking Kentaro in the face with one of her wings in the process. Seno leaps out as well, using a parachute, and aides the still unconscious Motoko in releasing hers. Back in Tokyo, Mutsumi Otohime, along with Kaolla Su, Shinobu Maehara, Mitsune Konno, Mei Narusegawa and Sarah McDougal have all gone to look at the posted scores for the three young hopefuls. Mutsumi is the first to find hers and exclaims happily that she has finally gotten into the University. Mei discovers that her older sister has also managed to get into the school. Mitsune then states that the group is ready to depart, but Shinobu protests, stating that they should check Keitaro's score. The entire group displays shock, upon their discovery of the score, that Keitaro still managed to get into the school, despite rushing and fleeing the exam. At the Hinata Apartments, Mutsumi, Mitsune and Haruka Urashima all discuss what to do, surveying a map of the Pacific ocean in search of Pararakelse on the chart. Thinking to herself, Mutsumi draws a conclusion that the issues on Pararakelse might be because there is a Streammind there, and that the two are surely related. The trio do not notice, engrossed as they are in conversing and thinking, that Shinobu has slipped away in travel clothes and with suitcase in hand. Accompanied by Kaolla and Mei, the younger three have determined that they need to go look for Keitaro as well, with Shinobu claiming she wants to be the first to tell him he made it into Tokyo University. They are stopped for a moment by Mitsune and Mutsumi, though Kaolla remidies this problem swiftly via means of her Mecha-Tama and a jet pack installed in Shinobu's stuffed animal. Watching as the younger trio leave, with Mitsune sputtering from being caught up in the backwash of the mech, Mutsumi states that it's probably due time that they also go look for Keitaro, though she cites a problem due to their lack of funds to purchase an airline ticket. Smiling, Kitsune states she has a plan for that. Said plan involves commandeering the yacht of Ken Akamatsu, the mangaka. Back on Pararakelse, Seno and Motoko finally manage to track down Keitaro, who was in the midst of stealing some food from a work camp with the help of Nyamo Namo. Finally corralling their friend, Seno and Motoko give Keitaro a five minute head start before they punk his ass for running away from Hinata. Little do they know, Keitaro uses that time to assemble his and Nyamo's supplies to head across the desert, leaving again. Seno and Motoko give pursuit, realizing that their friend is seriously aiming to cross the desert. The chapter closes with Motoko asking Shippu to lead Naru to them. Characters *Nyamo Namo *Sarah McDougal *Seno Nakakami *Shinobu Maehara *Shippu *Tama}} References to Other Media *''Star Wars'' Trivia *This chapter coincides with the Love Hina Spring Special. Category:Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm Chapters